


Comical Nonsensicality

by CloudedStripes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Remus Lupin-centric, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudedStripes/pseuds/CloudedStripes
Summary: Concept: when the animagus transformation is first achieved, it does not manifest as the adult animal, rather as the baby version. Cue shenanigans.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Comical Nonsensicality

**Author's Note:**

> So, a few years ago moonjay8 and I were talking, the concept appeared, and this has been sitting in my drafts for a while. I hope you have as much fun with this as I did!

Remus Lupin decided that the best word for his current situation would have to be _interesting_. He was stuck in the kitchens. With a puppy, a fawn and a baby rat. Sometimes, he questioned his choice in friends. Except, said questionable friends had achieved animagus status at fifteen to keep him company, so, actually, he rather loved his friends. Even if it appeared that in the early stages of transforming, they were in a baby animal form instead of an adult form. He just hoped that they would either grow or figure out how to turn back soon. Maybe, if he was lucky, even both?

Remus chose _interesting_. The house elves disagreed with him, and thought that _hilarious_ was more appropriate. Remus had to admit they had a point. James appeared unable to stay standing up, Sirius was tripping over his nose and Peter was a tiny fluffy ball that _kept disappearing, dammit_. Remus really wished that they would learn to control their new animal instincts instead of being controlled by them. It would make his life much easier. Especially since it was the middle of the night.

~~Don’t think about McGonagall as a kitten, Remus. Don’t do it.~~

~*~

Remus was very familiar with animagus related shenanigans by now, but he could not, for the life of him, figure out how in Merlin’s name he ended up outside, at three in the morning, in the middle of winter, staring helplessly at a stumbling half-grown stag, tangled in fairy lights, tripping over nothing in _the middle of the frozen lake_. Remus despaired for his sleep and his study habits.

Remus also despaired for the tiny eleven year old who is probably questioning their sanity after seeing a prefect smuggling a deer, a dog and a rat through the corridors.

~*~

So, uh. Remus will not take responsibility for this one. Nuh-uh. No way. Never Happening.

Not when the half-grown animagi have ended up in Minnie’s office and Padfoot is putting inked paw prints on second year essays. Why, Padfoot, Why. Not that Padfoot is any better than Prongs, who is currently _wearing McGonagall’s hat oh Merlin_. Peter is nowhere to be found. Of course. Why are rats so easy to lose?

~*~

Remus isn’t sure he what he believes in regard to higher powers, but he thinks, in this moment, there has to be _something_ , because he refuses to believe that this much chaos can simply appear from nowhere.

Why is it always in the most inconvenient places? Why must he be attempting to corral his friends into some kind of orderly fashion, at four o’clock in the morning, on top of the astronomy tower. Why. If Remus didn’t love them so much, he would disavow all knowledge and leave them for Filch.

~*~

Remus loved his friends, he really did. Truly. He appreciated everything they had done and were doing for him. But why on earth would he ever let it go when they started displaying animal instincts and behaviours in human form? The way Prongs would freeze when startled. How Wormtail would twitch his nose constantly. When Padfoot once tried to chase his tail (which, _by the way_ , non-existent in human form _dumbass_ ).

Really, it’s not like they’re unaware of his slight blackmail habit. It’s all in good fun anyway.

(More than half the point of said habit is the collection of photos that he sticks on his walls at home and clings to on the bad nights when he’s alone, but shush that’s the unspoken agreement between the four of them)

~*~

As it turns out, fully grown animagi get into less unintentional trouble than baby ones. 'Unintentional' being the operative word. Which doesn’t mean that they don’t still do stupid things like _get arrested by muggles while transformed, James what in Merlin’s star printed pyjamas were you thinking?_

And why is it always Remus who has to stifle laughter so as to not appear insane to the skeptical police?

~*~

Or the time when Remus was convinced to go to a muggle photographer and request a family portrait. With his ‘pets’. Why is this his life??

(Remus wouldn’t change a second of it. He wouldn’t trade a single moment for anything in the world.)


End file.
